criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Carpet
Dead Carpet is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the ninety-fourth case of the game. It is the thirty-eighth case of Pacific Bay and the final one to take place in the Ivywood Hills district. Plot Amy and the player went to the Ivywood Awards Theater red carpet to ensure that the Utopian Cult would not attack during the Ivywood Film Awards. There however, they found Utopian producer and supervisor of the Awards, Tyler Snakes, poisoned to death on the carpet. 's text message to Tyler, exposing her staged suicide.]] Mid-investigation, Hannah found the Utopians' temple. Later, the team pieced together that the Utopians were going to play their brainwashing tape during the ceremony to convert all the 50,000,000 people watching the ceremony to achieve the number of Utopian followers they needed for their "prophecy" to come true. Shortly thereafter, they found out that Utopian leader Holly Hopper had merely faked her suicide and was hiding out in the Ivywood Heights hotel. Soon enough, Amy herself was brainwashed, forcing Russell to replace her as the player's partner. With his help, the player found out that psychiatrist Trevor Neuman devised the brainwashing technology and promptly arrested him. Furthermore, they found Utopian actress and femme fatale Velma Bannister guilty of the murder. opted to hand her brainwashing tape to avoid court, but the bold attempt ultimately failed.]] Upon arrest, Velma denied involvement, but Russell taunted her just enough to admit that she killed Tyler by offering him poisoned cigarettes to gain access to the TV room so she could replace the Utopians' brainwashing tape with her own. In court, she explained to Honorable Dante that Tyler had made her realize that the powers of her charm and beauty were fading, so she had asked Dr Neuman to make a tape that would brainwash people into obeying her and worshiping her immortal beauty, thus attaining eternal glory and fame. Judge Dante sentenced her to 18 years in prison. used for executing their brainwash attack.]] Post-trial, Frank, Roxie, and Russell's Utopian father, Jupiter Crane, were brainwashed as well, signifying that the brainwashing tape was aired during the ceremony. After Dr Neuman told them during interrogation that there was no way to reverse the effects, Russell and the player went to the TV room and found the brainwashing tape. With the tape, Hannah was able to successfully make a tape that would reverse the effects of the brainwashing, which she tested on the team and aired on all channels worldwide. The team then rushed to the hotel and arrested Holly once and for all. After Holly's arrest, Amy and the player swept the Utopian temple for a final time, finding Holly's bag full of letters to Russell. Upon analysis, Hannah said that Holly had intercepted the letters, which were written by Jupiter, to keep him close to the cult. With this discovery, Amy and the player had Jupiter and Russell finally reconcile. Meanwhile, Frank and the player's final sweep of the red carpet led them to discover that Utopian actor Brett Nolan was planning to produce a film detailing the fight between the Pacific Bay Police Department and the Utopians. With Ivywood cured and the Utopians taken care of, Chief Marquez said that the team would go to Rhine Canyon next. Summary Victim *'Tyler Snakes' (murdered on the red carpet on Awards night) Murder Weapon *'Poisonous Cigarettes' Killer *'Velma Bannister' Suspects C94VBannister.png|Velma Bannister C94BNolan.png|Brett Nolan C94JCrane.png|Jupiter Crane C94TNewman.png|Trevor Neuman C94HHopper.png|Holly Hopper Killer's Profile *The killer has seen A Puff of Death. *The killer takes Nevrax. *The killer is a Capricorn. *The killer has blonde hair. *The killer's blood type is A+. Crime Scenes C94RedCarpetA.png|Red Carpet C94RedCarpetB.png|Theater Front Desk C94TVStationA.png|TV Room C94TVStationB.png|Control Panels C94UtopiansA.png|Utopian Temple C94UtopiansB.png|Utopian Altar Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Red Carpet. (Clues: Victim's Body, Envelope, Photo of Velma; Victim identified: Tyler Snakes) *Examine Photo of Velma. (Result: Velma's Message to Tyler; New Suspect: Velma Bannister) *Ask Velma Bannister about the photo she gave to the victim. (Prerequisite: Velma's Message to Tyler unraveled) *Examine Envelope. (Result: Awards Building Plan; New Crime Scene Unlocked: TV Room) *Investigate TV Room. (Prerequisite: Awards Building Plan found; Clues: CCTV Terminal, Torn Poster, Victim's Badge) *Examine Torn Poster. (Result: Utopian Prophecy Poster; New Suspect: Brett Nolan) *Ask Brett Nolan about the Utopian Prophecy. (Prerequisite: Poster restored) *Examine CCTV Terminal. (Result: CCTV Control) *Analyze CCTV Control. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Jupiter Crane) *Ask Jupiter Crane why he was kicked out of the Awards Theater. (Prerequisite: CCTV Control analyzed) *Analyze Victim's Badge. (06:00:00) *Examine Molecule. (Prerequisite: Victim's Badge analyzed; Attribute: The killer takes Nevrax) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has seen A Puff of Death) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Utopian Temple. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Shrine, Nevrax Box, Torn Photo) *Examine Shrine. (Result: Card) *Analyze Card. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a Capricorn; Profile updated: Jupiter is a Capricorn) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo) *Ask Brett about his row with the victim. (Prerequisite: Photo restored; Profile updated: Brett has seen A Puff of Death and takes Nevrax) *Examine Nevrax Box. (Result: Doctor's ID) *Analyze Doctor's ID. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Trevor Neuman; Profile updated: Trevor takes Nevrax) *Ask Dr Neuman about the Nevrax box found in the Utopian Temple. (Prerequisite: Doctor's ID analyzed; Profile updated: Trevor has seen A Puff of Death; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Theater Front Desk) *Investigate Theater Front Desk. (Prerequisite: Trevor interrogated; Clues: Faded Photo, Locked Phone) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Photograph) *Ask Jupiter Crane about his wife's photograph. (Prerequisite: Photograph unraveled; Profile updated: Jupiter takes Nevrax) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Holly Hopper) *Ask Holly Hopper how she came back from the dead. (Prerequisite: Victim's Phone analyzed; Profile updated: Holly has seen A Puff of Death and takes Nevrax) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Utopian Altar. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Torn Page, Faded Note, Holly's Purse) *Examine Torn Page. (Result: Experiments) *Analyze Experiments. (09:00:00) *Ask Dr Neuman about the document found in the Utopian Temple. (Prerequisite: Experiments analyzed; Profile updated: Trevor is a Capricorn) *Examine Faded Note. (Result: Velma's Note; Profile updated: Velma takes Nevrax) *Ask Velma about her argument with the victim. (Prerequisite: Velma's Note unraveled; Profile updated: Velma has seen A Puff of Death and is a Capricorn) *Examine Holly's Purse. (Result: Newspaper) *Ask Holly Hopper about her rivalry with the victim. (Prerequisite: Newspaper found; Profile updated: Holly is a Capricorn) *Investigate Control Panels. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Broadcasting Equipment, Capricorn Brooch) *Examine Broadcasting Equipment. (Result: Cigarette Case) *Analyze Cigarette Case. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blonde hair; Murder Weapon registered: Poisonous Cigarettes) *Examine Capricorn Brooch. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer's blood type is A+) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Ivywood Confidential 8. (No stars) Ivywood Confidential 8 *Ask Dr Neuman to reverse the brainwashing. (Available after unlocking Ivywood Confidential) *Investigate TV Room. (Prerequisite: Trevor interrogated; Clue: Locked Chest) *Examine Locked Chest. (Result: Videotape) *Examine Videotape. (Result: Brainwashing Movie) *Analyze Brainwashing Movie. (09:00:00) *Arrest Holly Hopper once and for all. (Prerequisite: Brainwashing Movie analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Red Carpet. (Prerequisite: Holly interrogated; Clue: Faded Script) *Examine Faded Script. (Result: Script Title) *Ask Brett about the script. (Prerequisite: Script Title unraveled; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Utopian Temple. (Prerequisite: Holly interrogated; Clue: Holly's Belongings) *Examine Holly's Belongings. (Result: Letters) *Examine Letters. (Result: Letters to Russell) *Analyze Letters to Russell. (06:00:00) *Bring Jupiter and Russell back together. (Prerequisite: Letters analyzed; Reward: MALE Red Carpet Suit, FEMALE Red Carpet Dress) *Move on to a new crime (in Rhine Canyon)! (1 star) Trivia *The case title is an obvious play on "red carpet". *This case is one of nine cases in Pacific Bay where all suspects have appeared previously. *This is one of the various cases in which Amy and Frank interact with each other. *This is one of the several cases in which more than one suspect gets arrested. *The Ivywood Film Awards is most likely a parody of the Hollywood Film Awards, an American motion picture award ceremony held annually since 1997. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Pacific Bay Category:Ivywood Hills